the first kiss
by awsomesmellybeckyxxx
Summary: fanfiction about beast boy and raven called the first kiss


It was a normal day at the titan's tower, raven reading her books in her dark creepy room, robin testing his weapons, cyborg charging himself up, starfire resting in her pink room. And for the green beast boy, he was changing into weird animals, and thinking about raven. How they first met, he remembered it as clear as day, he already met starfire, victor known also as cyborg, dick Grayson also known as robin. They were walking around looking for trouble, when a villain sprang out of the ominous trees, robin was using his weapons cyborg using his arm, and starfire using starbolts. And for the brilliant Garfield thought beast boy changing into animals. They were in trouble, needed help, when out of the blue a girl in dark blue with a dark hood, came in out of the trees and used black powers, lifted up a tree and smashed it into the villain. And with her amazing powers and the teams work they defeated the villan. He remembered everything and after the villain was down, he shouted hey come back who are you? She came and said you don't need to know, and then robin out of the blue said, hey you've got nice powers we could do with someone like you, want to be on our team? She accepted she did not seem very happy though. Anyway after about two days after that I asked her her name she finally said, in a deep dark voice she said raven and went into her new room. He had been asking her her name for days and she finally admitted. Now he had to tell the other team members, when he told them they acted normal. He felt relieved to know her name now, he hoped he could make a new friend. BEEP BEEP, his daily alarm went off, he set an alarm for him to wake up every day, because basically he was a lazy bum. Nobody knew this but he kind of had a crush for raven, even if she doesn't even laugh at my jokes. Every other morning he got up and went to ravens room, to tell a joke, she never laughed though. So he got up and went to ravens room, he knocked on the door and heard a distant voice, WHAT? He heard ravens voice say. Alright knock knock WHOES THERE?, Doctor he said DOCTOR WHO? Hahahaha you fell for it. GO AWAY! Fine said beast boy hastily. He went down to have some breakfast, cy was eating pizza, robin was eating oatmeal and starfire was eating glob, food from her home planet. But why was raven not here, drinking her herbal tea and eating waffles. Before he could think starfire said to robin, where is raven? Meanwhile while robin had a puzzled look on his face, raven who was sitting in her dark room was thinking, "what if he comes today or tomorrow or the next day?" raven knew his name but never told anybody, nobody knew of this not even robin or starfire. There was a knock on the door, raven he heard robins voice say, are you ok? Why didn't you come down for breakfast? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! She said in a low voiced grumble, something was wrong with her robin thought, he went to his room didn't tell the others till the next day.

* * *

As the next day came robin waited till everyone was eating their breakfast, except raven of course as he was telling them what happened looked worried, especially beast boy especially with that big crush of his. When robin finished his last sentence beast boy shot out of his chair and made his way, to ravens room feeling manly he knocked on the door, while the others were chasing after him. As the door opened, ravens head peaked out but all she saw was the heads of starfire cyborg and robin. Hi raven said starfire whats going on? Raven said darkly, oh I just wanted to buy a top from the mall of shopping, and I just wanted your opinion on what couler top I should get, making it up as she was going along. She ignored this remark and tried to shut the door WAIT!, cyborg said I just wanted to tell you that I bout some waffles, from the store, and I know you like waffles raven. Whatever said raven and one again tried to shut the door, but again she was interrupted by the voice of robin. Wait raven we just wanted to tell you that, ohh wait I forgot what I was going to say. But before she shut the door she said, who else has anything to say. There was no answer from anyone and with one action she shut the door. BEAST BOY YOU KNOW YOU CANT BOTHER RAVEN, WHY beast boy said. Because she will get angry, whatever beast boy said and went to his room. And thought what's so wrong with knocking on a friends door to see if their ok? So that night he was up all night. BANG BANG BANG. What was that? Meanwhile in ravens room… she had just simply fell really hard she was confused. Everybody got out of their rooms and went to the front room, to see what was up. They searched the house but there was nothing their, but for the first time raven felt sorry, sorry for everybody that got out of bed and wasted their time to search. When of course she knew their was nothing their. But when they all were together again raven fell, and guess who was the first to reach raven, beast boy. Raven what's the matter are you ok? Beast boy asked. Yea I just need to rest ok said robin me and starfire will put her to bed. You and cyborg go search the tower some more. You got it said cyborg fine said beast boy. I don't know why robin wants us to search the tower, wev gone round like a hundred times. He is just making sure nobody's here and nobody's messing with raven. While cyborg and beast boy searched, raven was resting. No it can't happen not today not now anyway. While knowing this raven rested, thinking her friends would defeat the monster that was hunting her. BANG this time it was not raven not any of the teen titans. What was that?! Cyborg said I don't know beast boy exclaimed. More importantly what's that said beast boy, pointing to a large figure standing in the hallway. GIVE ME RAVEN! It said, and it came closer, closer and closer, till cyborg and beast boy noticed what it was. Hey said cyborg I know what that is. Me too, it's that thing we saw when we got sucked into ravens mirror. And it defiantly wasn't trigon it was the demon that got out. HEY STAY AWAY FROM RAVEN shouted beast boy. As cyborg punched the stone demon in the chest. Suddenly starbolts shooted from the others were here, we could not defeat him at all none of our attacks worked. Then out of the blue raven came from her rest, and used her powers, she was saying some kind of spell, and then the whole tower was coverd in black. And then after that none of us saw raven defete the monster but we remembered everything els.

* * *

After we sorted that out raven finally had her rest, and beast boy had his chance. Raven still didn't tell us about why that thing was chasing her, I don't know when she is going to tell us she might not. Beast boy knocked on ravens door about ten minuet's after. Come in she said weakly, beast boy slowly walked in to the dark creepy room. What was that thing he asked, I don't have the energy to tell a story she said. And for the first time smiled. After that beast boy didn't know what to say, there was a moments silence and the moment beast boy had been waiting for. The kiss.


End file.
